Hildegard van Bingen
thumb|''Liber Divinorum Operum'' van Hildegard van Bingen Hildegard van Bingen (Bermersheim, bij Alzey, Midden-Duitsland, 1098 – Rupertsberg, 17 september 1179) was een Duitse benedictijnse abdis en geldt als eerste vertegenwoordiger van de Duitse middeleeuwse mystiek. Zij was onder meer actief op het gebied van religie, kosmologie, wetenschappen, filosofie, muziekcompositie, poëzie, plantkunde en linguïstiek. Zij was de eerste componiste uit de geschiedenis van de klassieke muziek die bij naam bekend is. Leven Zij werd geboren als tiende kind van graaf Hildebert van Bermersheim, een adellijk gezin dat woonde op het slot van Bermersheim, niet ver van Alzey. Voor haar opvoeding werd ze op haar achtste overgedragen aan de zorg van Jutta von Sponheim, abdis van het nonnenklooster te Disibodenberg, dat resorteerde onder een groter klooster van benedictijner monniken. Ze leerde van Jutta Latijn, enkele van de middeleeuwse artes liberales, het lezen en interpreteren van de psalmen en andere bijbelteksten, de liturgie en de regel van Benedictus. Al op haar vijftiende jaar legt zij de gelofte af. Als Jutta in 1136 sterft, neemt Hildegard de leiding van de vrouwengemeenschap over en wordt abdis. Tegen de wil van Kuno van Dissibodenberg, abt van het benedictijner klooster, besluit Hildegard in 1147 een zelfstandig vrouwenklooster te stichten op de Rupertsberg te Bingen, onder andere gesteund door de aartsbisschop van Mainz. In 1150 betrekken de nonnen hun nieuwe onderkomen en in 1152 wordt de bij het klooster behorende kerk door de aartsbisschop gewijd. De toeloop van vrouwen voor haar klooster is zo groot, dat zij in 1165 een dochterklooster opent te Eibingen. De onenigheid tussen de abt van Dissibodenberg en Hildegard zal nog jaren voor meer problemen zorgen. thumb|left|Hildegard van Bingen schrijft haar visioenen neer op wastabletten. Haar secretaris Volmar transcribeert ze op perkament. Het was in deze tijd dat Hildegard, met behulp van haar secretaris Volmar, de visioenen die zij vanaf haar 43e levensjaar kreeg, begon op te tekenen. De officiële kerkelijke autoriteiten volgden haar visioenen in eerste instantie argwanend. Dit veranderde toen tijdens de synode van Trier in 1147 de heilige Bernardus van Clairvaux en de aartsbisschop van Mainz haar onder de aandacht van Paus Eugenius III brachten, die haar aanspoorde en bemoedigde om haar werk voort te zetten. Zo kon zij met de zegen van de Kerk haar eerste grote werk, Scivias voltooien: Ken de wegen van de Heer. In het nieuwe klooster beleeft Hildegard haar meest productieve jaren. Daar componeert ze de muziek die haar tegenwoordig opnieuw beroemd maakt. Deze muziek is net zo afwijkend van het gebruikelijke als haar andere werken, en vormt in feite een geheel eigen tak aan de boom van het Gregoriaans. Naast de muziek schreef ze nog twee grote visioenenboeken: Liber vitae meritorum oftewel Boek van de verdiensten van het leven (1150-1163) en Liber Divinorum Operum oftewel Boek van Goddelijke werken (1163.) Ook van haar hand zijn de Physica en Causae et Curae (1150), twee werken die samen beter bekend staan als Liber Subtilitatum (Het boek van subtiliteiten). Deze handelen niet over theologie, maar over de natuur en de geneeskunst. De invloed van Hildegard neemt ondertussen een hoge vlucht, onder andere doordat Hildegard gevraagd en ongevraagd adviezen schrijft aan allerlei hooggeplaatste kerkelijke en wereldlijke personen. Ze correspondeert met o.a. Bernardus van Clairvaux en keizer Frederik Barbarossa. Verder was ze bevriend met verschillende andere heiligen, zoals met de heilige Gerlach van Houthem, die ze het kransje van haar professie stuurde. Aan het einde van haar leven komt ze nog in moeilijkheden doordat ze een geëxcommuniceerde kennis in gewijde grond begraaft. Daarvoor worden zij en haar gemeenschap, o.a. door toedoen van de abt Kuno van Disibodenberg, gestraft. De straf voor het klooster van Hildegard is het verbieden van het gezongen koorgebed, het opdragen van de heilige mis en het verbod op het luiden van de klok. Een buiten proportionele straf die later door hogere kerkelijke autoriteiten, de aartsbisschop van Mainz, werd teruggedraaid ondanks het geen duimbreed toegeven van Hildegard. thumb|300px|right|Het [[reliekschrijn|schrijn met de relieken van de heilige Hildegard van Bingen in de parochiekerk van Eibingen]] Op 17 september van het jaar 1179 stierf Hildegard van Bingen op de leeftijd van 81 jaar. De aanwezigen beweerden dat op dat moment vanuit de hemel een helder licht op haar sponde viel. Haar relieken werden in 1642 overgebracht naar de parochiekerk in Eibingen. Ze is nimmer heiligverklaard, maar staat toch gewoon op de heiligenkalender. Werk Door de hernieuwde belangstelling voor vrouwen van de middeleeuwse kerk krijgt is er tegenwoordig ook voor Hildegard van Bingen, in het bijzonder voor haar muziek, heel wat interesse. Ongeveer 80 van haar composities zijn ons overgeleverd, een repertoire dat tot de uitgebreidste onder de middeleeuwse componisten behoort. Hildegard als componiste Als componiste schreef Hildegard (Hilde=strijd) het mysteriespel Ordo Virtutum, "Orde der deugden", een gezongen drama voor vrouwenstemmen met 1 partituur voor mannenstem (de duivel), dat ze componeerde voor de nonnen van haar klooster. Daarnaast componeerde zij ongeveer 75 gezangen voor de liturgie op basis van haar visioenen: een kyrie, een alleluia, 35 antifonen, 19 responsoria, 7 hymnen en 7 sequenties, in de Middeleeuwen belangrijke poëtische en muzikale vormen in de liturgie. Al is de toonomvang van haar composities uitgestrekter en de melodievorming persoonlijk met soms veel melismen, notenslierten op één lettergreep, toch liggen deze gezangen muzikaal in het verlengde van de gregoriaanse traditie van het Rijnland. Inhoudelijk zijn ze individueel gekleurd door de lyrische ontboezemingen. Vaak hebben de teksten betrekking op populaire heiligen zoals Ursula en Rupert. Van Hildegards liederen is een handschrift bewaard in de Sint Pieters & Paulus abdij te Dendermonde (B) dat even authentiek is als dat te Wiesbaden met de titel Symphonia Harmoniae Caelestium Revelationum. Er is veel van Hildegard's werk bewaard gebleven. Hildegard was een buitengewoon machtige vrouw voor haar tijd. De wetenschappelijke belangstelling voor vrouwen in de middeleeuwse kerk heeft geleid tot grote belangstelling voor Hildegard. Opnamen van Hildegard’s composities Er bestaan verschillende opnamen van haar muziek, met name door ensembles als Gothic Voices en Sequentia Köln. De muziek van Hildegard van Bingen is vandaag vrij populair geworden in de stroming van de New Age en beïnvloedt zelfs hedendaagse toondichters als Arvo Pärt en Sofia Goebaidoelina. Soms horen we de eenstemmige muziek van Hildegard van Bingen met een discrete instrumentale begeleiding uitvoeren. Om te beluisteren: Muziek van Hildegard von Bingen Ander werk [[Bestand:Litterae ignotae.png|thumb|Hildegard van Bingens alfabet Litterae ignotae dat ze gebruikte voor haar taal Lingua Ignota - een collage op basis van een 12e eeuws manuscript]] Behalve haar muziekwerken schreef Hildegard ook medische, plantkundige en geologische verhandelingen. Ze vond ook een eigen, alternatief alfabet uit. Zo tonen haar teksten en composities haar aanpassing van het middeleeuwse Latijn met zelfbedachte woorden en vervoegingen. Mede door de neologismen die ze aanwendt in haar liederen, en haar geconstrueerd alfabet, bekijken moderne aanhangers van artificiële talen haar als een middeleeuwse voorganger. Hildegard’s 'wetenschappelijke' inzichten waren afgeleid van de Griekse kosmologie van de vier elementen: The Life and Works of Hildegard von Bingen (1098-1179) – website van Fordham University vuur, lucht, water en aarde met hun respectieve kwaliteiten van hitte, droogheid, vochtigheid en koude. Daarmee correspondeerden de vier temperamenten in het lichaam: cholerisch (gele gal), sanguïnisch (bloed), flegmatisch en melancholisch (zwarte gal). De menselijke persoonlijkheid werd dan bepaald door het overwicht dat een of twee van die temperamenten had. Ziekte ontstond doordat het delicate evenwicht tussen deze temperamenten verstoord was, en kon enkel hersteld worden door de juiste plant of het juiste dier te eten dat de kwaliteit bezat die het lichaam nodig had. Hildegard had vooral belangstelling voor het beschrijven van planten, vogels, dieren en stenen om de kwaliteit van een object te achterhalen waaruit zij dan de geneeskrachtige toepassing afleidde. Hildegard’s geschriften zijn ook in dat opzicht uniek te noemen, omdat zij op een algemeen positieve manier schrijft over seksuele relaties, en over het plezier vanuit een vrouwelijk standpunt. Van haar is ook een geschrift overgeleverd, dat zou kunnen gelden als de vroegst gekende beschrijving van het vrouwelijk orgasme: ::(citaat) vert. uit het Engels: "Als een vrouw de liefde bedrijft met een man, voelt ze de warmte tot in haar brein, het brengt een zinnelijke verrukking teweeg…" When a woman is making love with a man, a sense of heat in her brain, which brings with it sensual delight... The Life and Works of Hildegard von Bingen (1098-1179) – website van Fordham University Bibliografie * Liber Scivias (1141-1151) * Liber vitae meritorum (1148-1163) * Liber Divinorum Operum (1163-1173/74) * Vita Sancti Ruperti (um 1168) * Physica * Causae et curae Uitgaven en manuscripten van Hildegard's werken * Hildegardis Bingensis, Opera Minora, edited by H. Feiss, C. Evans, B. M. Kienzle, C. Muessig, B. Newman, P. Dronke, Corpus Christianorum Continuatio Mediaevalis CCCM 226 (Turnhout: Brepols Publishers, 2009), ISBN 978-2-503-05261-8 * Wiesbaden, Hessische Landesbibliothek, Hs. 2 (Riesen Codex) of Wiesbaden Codex (circa 1180-85) * Dendermonde, België, St.-Pieters-&-Paulusabdij Cod. 9 (Villerenser codex) (circa 1174/75) * München, Universitätsbibliothek, MS2∞156 * Leipzig, Universitätsbiblothek, St. Thomas 371 * Parijs, Bibliothèque nationale de France, MS 1139 * Hildegardis Bingensis, Epistolarium pars prima I-XC, edited by L. Van Acker, Corpus Christianorum Continuatio Mediaevalis CCCM 91A (Turnhout: Brepols Publishers, 1991) * Hildegardis Bingensis, Epistolarium pars secunda XCI-CCLr, edited by L. Van Acker, Corpus Christianorum Continuatio Mediaevalis CCCM 91A (Turnhout: Brepols Publishers, 1993) * Hildegardis Bingensis, Epistolarium pars tertia CCLI-CCCXC, edited by L. Van Acker and M. Klaes-Hachmoller, Corpus Christianorum Continuatio Mediaevalis XCIB (Turnhout: Brepols Publishers, 2001) * Hildegardis Bingensis, Scivias, A. Führkötter, A. Carlevaris eds., Corpus Christianorum Scholars Version vols. 43, 43A. (Turnhout: Brepols Publishers, 2003) * Hildegardis Bingensis, Liber vitae meritorum, A. Carlevaris ed. Corpus Christianorum Continuatio Mediaevalis CCCM 90 (Turnhout: Brepols Publishers, 1995) * Hildegardis Bingensis, Liber divinorum operum, A. Derolez and P. Dronke eds., Corpus Christianorum Continuatio Mediaevalis CCCM 92 (Turnhout: Brepols Publishers, 1996) * Friedrich Wilhelm Emil Roth, "Glossae Hildigardis", in: Elias Steinmeyer and Eduard Sievers eds., Die Althochdeutschen Glossen, vol. III. Zürich: Wiedmann, 1895, 1965, pp. 390–404. * "Analecta Sanctae Hildegardis", in: Analecta Sacra vol. 8 edited by Jean-Baptiste Pitra (Monte Cassino, 1882). * Patrologia Latina vol. 197 (1855). Zie ook Feministische filosofie Externe links * Britannica 11th Edition online over St. Hildegard (Engels) * The Life and Works of Hildegard von Bingen (1098-1179) (Engels) * Spot op... Hildegard van Bingen * Nederlandse Hildegard van Bingen website Bronnen en referenties * Amplexio Dei - De Omarming Gods. Vergelijkend onderzoek van de mysticologische en sociologische profielen van Hildegard van Bingen en Hadewijch van Brabant. Hans Wilbrink, Shaker Publishing, Aken/Maastricht, 2006, ISBN 90-423-0284-4 * Hildegard of Bingen and her Gospel Homilies.Speaking New Mysteries, B. M. Kienzle (ed.), Turnhout, Brepols Publishers, 2009, ISBN 978-2-503-51777-3 * Jutta and Hildegard: the Biographical Sources, A. Silvas, Turnhout, Brepols Publishers, 1999, ISBN 978-2-503-50779-8 * Encyclopaedia Britannica 2008 Ultimate reference suite: lemma "Hildegard of Bingen" * Hildegard, een vrouwelijk genie in de late middeleeuwen, Etty Mulder (Ambo, Baarn, 1982) * De vita van Hildegard, Tony Lindijer (Verloren, Hilversum, 2000) Categorie:Duits heilige of zalige Hildegard von Bingen Hildegard von Bingen Hildegard von Bingen Hildegard von Bingen Hildegard von Bingen Bingen Hildegard von Bingen als:Hildegard von Bingen be:Хільдэгарда Бінгенская be-x-old:Хільдэгарда Бінгенская bg:Хилдегард от Бинген bs:Hildegard von Bingen ca:Hildegard von Bingen cs:Hildegarda z Bingenu cy:Hildegard von Bingen da:Hildegard af Bingen de:Hildegard von Bingen en:Hildegard of Bingen eo:Hildegard de Bingen es:Hildegarda de Bingen et:Hildegard Bingenist eu:Hildegard von Bingen fi:Hildegard Bingeniläinen fr:Hildegarde de Bingen gl:Hildegard von Bingen he:הילדגרד מבינגן hr:Hildegard iz Bingena hu:Bingeni Szent Hildegárd ia:Hildegard von Bingen id:Hildegard von Bingen is:Hildegard von Bingen it:Ildegarda di Bingen ja:ヒルデガルト・フォン・ビンゲン ko:힐데가르트 폰 빙겐 la:Hildegardis Bingensis lb:Hildegard vu Bingen li:Hildegard von Bingen nds:Hildegard von Bingen nn:Hildegard von Bingen no:Hildegard von Bingen oc:Hildegard de Bingen pl:Hildegarda z Bingen pt:Hildegarda de Bingen qu:Hildegard von Bingen ro:Hildegard von Bingen ru:Хильдегарда Бингенская sh:Hildegard od Bingena simple:Hildegard of Bingen sk:Hildegarda z Bingenu sl:Sveta Hildegarda iz Bingna sr:Хилдегарда Бингенска sv:Hildegard av Bingen tl:Hildegard ng Bingen uk:Хільдегарда Бінгенська war:Hildegard han Bingen zh:宾根的希尔德加德